This invention is directed towards an apparatus for attaching a table leg to a table having a removable table top housed within a table rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,598 to Gabriel discloses a table locking plug useful for securing table legs to outdoor furniture. The plug provides the table top with a pair of deformable ears to support a glass table top. However, over time and exposure to sun and temperature extremes, such an apparatus may become brittle. In addition, seasonal assembly and disassembly of an outdoor table may lead to breakage of flexible extensions which are used to support a table top.
Therefore, there is room for variation as well as improvement within the art of locking apparatuses for connecting a table leg to a table top.